


Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for AtLA

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Prologue<br/>2) Azulabending - Ty Lee x Azula<br/>3) Spabending - Zuko x Mai<br/>4) Prisonbending - Azula x Suki<br/>5) AUbending - Toph x Zuko<br/>6) Tophbending - Toph pwns All<br/>7) Treetopbending - Jet x Katara<br/>8) Basementbending - Jet x Katara<br/>9) Babybending - Ursa x Hakoda</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Water. 

Earth. 

Fire. 

Air. 

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. But unlike many now think, this did not change when the Fire Nation attacked. 

It changed long before that, and for much stupider reasons. 

You see, in the era before the Avatar, one did not bend the elements, but the energy within oneself. This was nice, simple, easy, but most of all _clean_ work. A little meditation and everyone could get the hang of it. But then people just had to start bending things that don’t want to bend. Which requires effort. Which caused the ambitious benders to become tired, hungry, but most importantly: smelly. Which in turn caused annoyance among other benders, which caused fights to break out, which caused camps to be formed. 

And the rest, as they say, is history...


	2. Azulabending

Even stripped of her bending, Azula was gagged and tied hands and feet, for her own protection as much as that of others. Ty Lee strips her of her clothes, too, gently but firmly, jabbing each pressure point as it is revealed, followed by a kiss. 

Then she lowers Azula into the tub and holds her under until she can imagine what Azula looked like, shackled and soaked by the waterbender. Ty Lee whispers sugary nothings into the shell of her ear and cherishes the beautifully helpless body she washes. 

First Azula screams, then she cries, then she goes still. 

“You’re sick, Azula. You need to get better.” 

Then Ty Lee could love her like she’d always said she did.


	3. Spabending

When Zuko returned from his meeting with Chief Arnook, it was to the sight of a mountain of furs piled next to the only brazier in the entire Northern Water Tribe capitol. 

“Mai, is that you?”

  
A pale, annoyed face framed by tousled black hair poked out from the mess of the rugs. 

“What are you doing there?” 

“Refresh my memory, will you Zuko. Who was it again that thought it would be a good idea to bring a non-bender straight from the tropics to a place where the very _walls_ are made of ice?” 

“Just take a hot bath.” he said, grinning. For once, he’d thought ahead. 

“There aren’t any around here!” 

“There is _one_ , once I’m in it.” 


	4. Prisonbending

Fire Nation prisons are ingenious, but Suki severely questions their interrogation methods.

Once a week, all prisoners are crowded into a tiled room with water spewing from tubes in the ceiling, getting fifteen minutes per group. Suki is always in the last group, and Azula is always waiting for her at the end.   
  
She was scared, the first time: pressed face first against the wall, hands held behind her back. But then Azula’s free hand trailed from her naked behind in between her legs, and Suki was just confused.   
  
Masturbation was something Kyoshi Island girls did together as close friends. The Warriors did it all the time. Was Azula trying to confuse her into believing being friends? With _that_ nasty grin?


	5. AUbending

“Hey, Zuko?”   
  
His hand does not pause its soothing journey across her skin. The burn scars are angry red stains clawing into her back and stomach, but the cool dampness of the cloth brings relief, if only for a little while.   
  
“If you could go back...” A pained intake of breath, and the cloth is dipped under anew. “... knowing everything you know now... and change things... what would you do?”   
  
The silence stretches. Eventually: “Join Aang. Kill Azula with poison. Something fast and undetectable. My father too. Work in Uncle’s teashop... Marry Mai.”

Toph clutches at her chestbindings halfheartedly, tears filling her eyes. “I’d still love you.”   
  
The stump of his arm finds her shoulder. “I’d still love you too.” 


	6. Tophbending

After what the Fire Nation tried to pull, ‘my element is better than your element’ wasn’t very funny anymore.   
  
Except when Toph said it. Because then it was true.   
  
She was making herself pretty believable, too, using the gang’s annual reunion to prove that “Anything you guys can do with air-, fire- or waterbending, I can do with earthbending!”.   
  
So far she’d whipped up a sandstorm to mimic Aang’s lightfeetedness and his airscooter, upshown the Fire Nation’s prided metal and mineral industry (that she’d fainted after creating diamond with her bare hands didn’t count), and currently she was kneading the rock to reroute an underground waterway.   
  
Toph grinned. A few more crevices and pressure-ups, and everyone would soak in her victory! 


	7. Treetopbending

She was no gadget-oriented Sokka, but even to Katara the elaborate ‘city’ in the treetops was a marvel. And whereas Sokka was mostly annoyed, Katara was only happy to accept Jet’s invitation for a grand tour.   
  
He showed her all the Freedom Fighters’ secrets, from the lift mechanisms, the small vegetable garden planted in a lathwork and tarp basin in the crown of a tree, to That Which Lay Behind The Curtains. He showed her the contraption full of tubes, more tarp and one nifty device inspired by honeycombs, and explained that it was a miniature rainmaker.   
  
The look he gave her when he offered to let her test his fake waterbending _did_ make her feel all hot and sweaty... 


	8. Basementbending

It beat waking up dead (or not waking up at all, for that matter), but Jet could think of nicer ways of coming to than a waterbender ice bath.   
  
He shifted - though considering how painful that was, not enthusiastically. “Hey, Katara? Not that I’m complaining, but... does your bending water have to be so cold?”   
  
“That _is_ complaining.” she snapped.   
  
“Are you still mad at me?”   
  
“ _Yes.”_ She looked troubled, though.   
  
“Then why are you helping?”   
  
Her angry blush was all the answer he needed. He perked up immediately. “I could make it up to you?”   
  
“I don’t think so.”   
  
“I never got to show you my fake waterbending.”   
  
Katara showed him some real waterbending and slammed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because fuck Jet dying, is why


	9. Babybending

Ursa could barely stand to watch her new sisters bathe their children.   
  
The South Pole was _cold_ , of course. Not a minute went by when she, used to the tropics, wasn’t reminded that she was surrounded by snow and ice on all sides. And while it was clear the children of the Water Tribe suffered no ill effects, Ursa knew she would never be able to subject a baby of her own to such treatment.   
  
So did Hakoda.   
  
But Sokka, Katara and Zuko didn’t. So it was with no small amount of surprise, confusion, and in Zuko’s case horror, that the stepsiblings witnessed the battle over their baby sister’s bath; of bender-heated water versus handfuls of snow.   
  
Cross-nation marriage, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
